


The Bite of the Copperhead

by Rivieri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivieri/pseuds/Rivieri
Summary: A re-post for this site from my Quotev account Hunter.They both knew it was a dangerous game, especially when it involves someone with a short temper like her boss, but yet that doesn't bother her, she's had to deal with worse. Except this time, she doesn't realize that she might not make it, nor does she realize that this new mission might change her outlook completely.Eventual character pairing, if you have ideas of who she'd be with please comment





	1. A Dangerous Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things that came to mind when she thought of why he had come to see her. What she did not realize was how dangerous it would actually be.

You could hear the clicking and clacking of fingers typing on a keyboard at an alarming rate. A dark room at the end of a hall was illuminated by the luminescent screens of the many computer monitors that lined the whole wall of the boarded up widow. A figure sat themselves on the ground, crossed legged, a colourful keyboard placed on the makeshift legged desk. Long, slender fingers danced across the keys, typing at an unfathomable pace. One of the hands stopped, the right one, only to reach over to a black mug and bring it up to the full lips of the figure. A small, steady yet feminine sigh escaped from the figures mouth with an exasperated tone. Concealed eyes flickered around the room, taking in all the details of the unchanged state that it was in.

The room, itself, was bare, with the exception of a small circular couch covered in a thick blanket and cream-coloured body pillow that sat lonely in the corner of the room. Webs of bright, candy red yarn weaved in and out of itself along the ceiling ending attaching to different pictures and newspaper clippings on the walls. The pictures and clippings all ranging from mafia members to unexplained disasters, the rouge pattern of madness connecting them were unsolvable to all but its creator.

The typing still went at a fast pace, as the silence in the room was shattered by the sound of slurping from a mug then incoherent mumblings. Its origin: the petite silhouette, illuminated from the front, but shadowed from behind. Suddenly the once mostly dark atmosphere was destroyed by the small sound of a “click” as the room’s light switch was activated.

“Ran, I brought you some food-” A male voice rang out only to die down at the sight of the room. The unidentified man watched as the feminine figure froze from the abrupt change in lighting. The figure now known as Ran turned their body to look at the newcomer. “I am not hungry Morio.” A cultured, yet hollow female voice called out dismissively, turning back to the monitors. The man looked down at the cup in Ran’s hand, his face turning into one akin to disgust. Ran turned her head toward him again, her lips pulled into a thin lined frown. Looking at the girl, he had come to take care of; he wondered how she could function with her looks.

Giving her a quick look over, he noted her unique physical appearance. Her hair was a bright copper, short and frayed though she had long, choppy bangs that went down her face, almost touch the tip of her nose. The bangs covered her eyes, which, if he recalled correctly were bright yellow, like that of a candle flame. What interested him was how she covered her choppy bangs with large rectangular glasses. The bottom half of her face was usually the only thing visible. One could easily tell that she had high cheek bones along with more noble-like features, maybe a heart shaped face but one could not be too sure, with the way she covered her face. He then noted her slightly tanned skinned, which stuck him as odd considering she was opposed to going out in daylight, preferring to go out during the night since it wasn’t “So fucking hot” in her terms.

She was drowning in a T-shirt that was 10 sizes too big, granted with was probably the only thing that managed to fit her chest according to her, the large breasts she had acquired from her mother’s genetics was one of the many things she complained about, but the only thing about herself that she didn’t like, saying that her large hips were a sign of her Italian heritage, her legs were thin and covered in thigh-high socks that had a snake pattern to them. The rest of her body was thin, and looked frail and breakable to the touch, but Morio knew from experience that that was not the case, AT ALL.

His thoughts and observations were cut off when Ran took off her glasses, setting them to the left of her, using her free hand to pull her bangs out of her eyes so she could give him an impatient glare. “I already ate, why are you still here?” Morio shook his head at her annoyed tone, already used to the girl’s attitude by now, “Ran, what you have in that cup is formaldehyde, you know EMBALMING fluid.” He watched as the girl looked down at the cup that she had previously been drinking from, bending over to sniff it. “So it is, why did you give me embalming fluid?” “I didn’t- never mind” Morio shook his head; know that arguing with the insane woman would get him nowhere. “Anyways, what do you want Morio?” Her deadpanned, rhythmic tone rang out with an undertone of annoyance. He sighed, knowing full well she was not going to like this one bit.

“You have a mission, from the Ninth.” He said, noticing her interest was instantly peaked, as she dropped her bangs back into place, setting her glasses back on. As her attention was fully on the, now nervous looking, man who swallowed a bit from her now interested covered gaze, “A mission? Well, that’s interesting, what could the Ninth need with a Varia captain like myself?” Her tone was bewildered, unbelieving that the man who had humiliated her boss wanted her to do a mission for him, as far as she was concerned the Varia was now acting as its own Famiglia, standing out against the Vongola.

“Does He know?” She asked cautiously, she knew from watching what happened to the former members that still obeyed The Ninth after her boss claimed the title of leader in the Varia, none of them survived, no matter how useful they were to the organization. Morio quickly entered the room closing the ebony doors fully, making sure there weren’t any eavesdroppers. He knew the risk he was taking, contacting her like this, the possibility of blowing her cover along with getting both of them killed, a consequence that weighed heavily on his mind. For all he knew, he was sending her off to where death with this mission The Ninth wanted her on.

“What do you think Ran?” She smirked, “I’ll take that as a no then, what is it I have to do?” Morio inhaled, this one the part she wasn’t going to like, “He wants you to watch over the child who has been chosen as the next head of the Vongola.” Ran stood up in an instant an angered scowl marring her usually stoic and pretty face, “What? He wants me to babysit?” Her voiced raised slightly, her frayed pixie hair started to raise like an angered cat’s, Morio sighed knowing that this would happen, “No, You have to watch from the shadows, you cannot be seen by them at all Ran, HE has spies, and possible lower ranking assassins watching those kids, The Ninth wants you to make sure nothing happens to them just in case, but in order to protect you he wants you out of sight.”

Her scowl slowly disappeared, once again forming its usual apathetic appearance, “How does he expect me to get away from here without my squad knowing?” Morio breathed a sigh of relief, she was going to do it, thank goodness, and he didn’t want her in possible danger from the rest of the family for going with the Varia’s Desertion. “He’s arranged a fake capture squad that will break in later at dinner when the rest of the members are least expecting it, where as they will take you and transport you to an undisclosed location to everyone, but The Ninth, his guardians, and me. Then you will be brought to a secret airport used only by the highest ranking Mafiosos and flown to a safe house in Namimori, the exact location in Namimori has yet to be decided.

Ran bent her head down to think, this was a huge risk, if He caught onto this plan She an Morio would be dead, granted she cared little for the green haired dumbass, but he had been taking care of her for years, since before either one of them joined the mafia. She let out a heavy sigh, her hidden candle-fire eyes flickering around the room in a sort of fondness, as if trying to burn the comforting image into her brain. “I accept the mission given to me by the Vongola Ninth.” Morio smiled slightly his grey eyes looking down fondly at the girl he basically raised on the streets, “I’ll let Nono know,” He was about to turn around but felt a grip on the back of his jacket. Turning his head slightly he saw the dainty girl clutching onto the fabric tightly, “Only if you come with me…” This time the usually hollow yet cultured voice was timid and airy.

Stopping the small smile that wanted to spread itself across his face, Morio patted the girl's head reassuringly, “Of course I am Ran, and I’m not going to let you walk into a mission as dangerous as this by yourself.” He gave her a kind smile before pulling away and activating his illusions to hide him from the other members of the Varia so he could escape safely.


	2. Crippled Anticipation

Time had gone by rather slowly, much to Ran’s displeasure. She was rather annoyed by having to play babysitter for a bunch of 14 year old children, and an annoyed Ran is not something any of the Varia members wanted to deal with. It felt like it had been hours since Morio left, when in fact it had only been 30 minutes; impatience was one of Ran’s more notable qualities. Varia members left and right were making sure they did not come within in 5 feet of their female superior and her overly foul mood. The small captain made her way to the kitchen, her stomach preferring solid food compared to her previous liquid that she had used to nourish herself.

Upon entering the desired room, she was greeted with the site of the rest of her fellow captains, minus her boss, bickering over what should be put in tonight’s dinner. Ran sighed at the ignorant people that were her coworkers, padding over to the cupboard to get a package of dried and salted seaweed. “Raaaaan~ Darling, what do you think we should make for dinner??” Her eye twitched at the voice that called for her attention, “Fuck off, you Necrophilia-tic Pedophile, I don’t care what we have for fucking dinner as long as it’s edible.” Ran snarled out, not having any of the energy to pretend that she liked the flamboyant man, she still hadn’t forgiven him when he redecorated her room. She turned her head to look at him, her glare obvious, and venomous even while it was covered, she disliked the eccentric pink feather wearing captain a great deal. “Why the fuck should it matter what’s for dinner Lussuria? You never cared about it before.”

Lussuria pouted, while the large man next to him glared down at the petite woman, Levi-a-thon. Ran turned her head to meet the man glare head on, swiftly over coming him with the sheer amount of authority within her venomous gaze. “The boss is joining us for dinner tonight, and you know how he gets when he doesn’t like something…” She sighed, seriously for all the people that they kill on a daily basis, they are terrified of a man who usually refuses to get his ass out of that so called throne of his. “Then drench the damn food in alcohol, then maybe that drunk will eat the shit,” Ran heatedly replied, She was in no mood for these dumbasses, she just wanted her freaking dried seaweed, was that too much to ask? “But Ran, Boss said he wants steak!!” (Apparently so).

“So what that we’re out of steak, just said some of your squad members to go get some,” Ran shot back as she ripped open the seaweed package and devoured to the salted goodness, much to the displeasure of everyone else in the room. “I did but they should be back by now!!” The Mohawk man whined, squirming weirdly in front of her. “Not my problem Dumbass.” Ran at another piece of seaweed, secretly reveling in the saltiness that she craved, her moment of piece, though, was interrupted. “Ushishishi, the princepessa is out and about, away from her royal chambers, a sign that she misses her prince. ~”

Ran physically gagged, her disgust along with annoyance level hits its breaking point. Lifting her leg, she swung and hit the creepy prince square in the chest, a blow that sent him into the wall, hard. Ran’s mouth was curved down in a disgusted and serious frown, “I am 22, and you are 14. Never going to happen, I’m not that flamboyant flamingo over there” Stiffly turning around Ran stalked off, her once enjoyable snack time now ruined by a bratty prince and flamingo, yeah she was going to take the damn job Nono gave her, so long as it got her away from this shithole that she called a job.

Ran sighed; her eyes flickered to every detail of the base that she called home, as incoherent mathematical murmurings flowed out. She was the only one who understood what she was saying, the constant running of zeros and ones ran through her mind. Her murmuring voice went at lightning speed as she talked to herself looking at everything in her surroundings. Her eyes missed nothing as she tried to make time go by faster for herself.

An eerie feeling began to fill the air, stopping the copper headed girl in her tracks. Ran turned her head towards the source, her boss’s door. She licked her lips, even though she was a hard ass and cold bitch to her fellow captains, she knew for a fact that if she stepped out of line, even for a second, she would be dead. Swallowing hard, Ran continued on her way, wanting nothing to do with her temperamental boss. Passing by a door, she was stopped by the small child-like voice of the Varia’s Illusionist, known as Mammon, calling out to her. The two of them had a closer platonic relationship with each other than they did with any other member. In term: they tolerated each other, while having a mutual understanding that one would most definitely come to the other’s aid if need-be, no owes being due. 

Ran tilted her head back to look at the infant illusionist, “Yes Mammon?” Her voice holding a peppering of curiosity, Mammon was not one to call out for anyone. “What are you planning? I saw your… informant, but I already know that you are not on a mission at present. So, what are you planning?” Ran looked at the floating infant, before sighing, “Morio wants me to go out and lay low for a while, because of the Varia’s desertion, he doesn’t want me harmed. He was telling me that he has a safe house already made and ready. SO far I have yet to give the idiot an answer.” Mammon nodded to her, landing on her head letting her tote him around, as the chatted idly with each other.

“So will you?” He asked as the two of them made their way down the steps to the dining hall, “Will I what, Mammon?” She tipped her head up lightly looking up at him questioningly between her bangs. “Leave?” realization hit her, “Not likely, I prefer my place here, even though I am surrounded by idiots, it’s better than where I as at before here.” She bent her head back down, noting how her legs were taking her closer to the dining room. If the Vongola Ninth’s men were going to break in there and take her, she sure as hell was going to put up a fight.

Upon entering, she and Mammon were introduced to the sight of short-tempered and hungry captains. Sighing, she sat herself near the end of the table, not wanting to be near Belphegor, nor Squalo, or any other members for that matter. Ran stayed quiet, her mind on the incoming events, she knew that if The Ninth’s men were going to succeed in “capturing” her, they had better do it soon. She let out a heavy sigh, she knew exactly what her boss was capable of, because she had watched him 8 years ago, 4 years after she first joined the Varia.

Looking down at her lap, Ran bit the inside of her cheek, the right muscle near her nose twitching along with both her eyebrows, her eyes focusing in and out, looking around in random directions, seeing through the objects that she seemed to have her sights locked on. Her mind was working at an unbelievable pace, countless scenarios flickering into her subconscious, all images running at the same time in her vision. Nothing was able to break her from the trance she had entered. Suddenly she snapped back into reality at the sound of a ping, lifting her head up and snapping it towards the double oak doors. Before the rest of the Varia members could even stand, The Ninth’s Guardians had already blasted through the doors, The Ninth’s cloud guardian making a heavy illusion tricking the rest of the still standing Varia member, other than Ran, causing them to fight the air in front of them.

It was then that the other guardians went after Ran to get her. She, remembering all the fighting scenarios, jumped back away from the Ninth generation guardians, her weapon at the ready. With an M82 Barret 50 Cal sniper rifle in hand, Ran hung upside down from the chandelier, an audible CLACK struck the atmosphere of the room as Ran loaded up the ammunition cartridge into the bolt carrier, pulling back the shift lock (shut up I know it isn’t called that, but that’s what I call it when you cock an M82) readying the rifle, lifting it up to level her eye with the scope.

“I am not going down without a fight you pricks!!” Her usual calm emotionless façade was now replaced with an annoyed one, her mouth turned into a scowl, while hidden candle fire eyes glared sharper than any dagger. Like she told herself, she wasn’t leaving without a fight, or giving one of these old men a broken nose.

The fight started like lightening striking, the cracks of Ran’s rifle rang out as the 9th generation guardians attacked her. It wasn’t until the Guardians themselves had fully distracted her, that the cloud guardian was able to get behind the copper-haired woman, grabbing her by the hair from the back of her neck, he slammed her head down.

Ran froze instantly. All thought buzzing in her head stopped, replaced by excruciating pain that she could not describe. “GAH!! MY HEAD!!” The young woman managed to get out of the grasp of the older man, clutching at her head, her body curling into itself. The guardians stood around her body as Ran convulsed and gasped in pain, screaming out as the Storm guardian knelt down to the woman, mercifully placing a sweet smelling rag over her mouth. She succumbed to the Chloroform rag with ease, falling into a deep sleep, one that the woman hadn’t had since She joined the Varia.


	3. White Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA SUCK IT HTML FORMAT I AM THE QUEEN OF INSPECTION.  
> This message was brought to you buy Coca-Cola~

               Morio paced in front of Ran’s unconscious body, worry evident on his face. “You idiots, you realized that you could have severely damaged her brain!” Morio could not contain his fury at the 9th generation guardians. “Kid, calm yourself. She’s gonna be fine, just sit your ass down.” Morio froze, a glare overtaking his features. “Gonna be fine? No, she is not going to be fine you idiots, what if her brain got damaged?! Do you idiots know how precious her brain is?!” Bringing his hand up to hold the bridge of his nose, Morio closed his eyes sighing heavily.  
               Blurry white light, it was what she saw when her eyes opened. Panic spread through her, she feared the colour white, it was too clean and it was the pigment of lies and death. She hated anything that was this white. ‘ _It’s too clean, so full of lies, and so much pain…’_ That was all that filled her head as images flashed before her.  
  
                 ** _She could hear the screaming of others, the wailing of children, and then a platinum blonde woman with dark magenta eyes wearing a doctor’s mask standing over her holding a bloody scalpel. Ran could see a younger version of herself reflected in the mirror-tiled ceiling above her, watching as the woman and her associates cut into her body, all of them cackling maniacally. Ran watched through her younger self’s eyes as she screamed and cried for someone to save her, yet no one came. “PAPA!!!”_**  
  
                It felt strange looking through those eyes knowing that this memory was from a past Ran longed to forget, but no matter how much she forced herself to forget, it would worm its way back into her mind. Suddenly Ran’s sight was blinded with an even brighter flash of light, she found herself staring at a light fixture above her head. Blinking as she sat up, her eyes’ pupillary response going haywire as the fluctuations of her pupil’s size changed at a rapid pace.  
                She could hear muddled yelling. Turning her head to locate the sound, she noted that it felt like she was seeing in slow motion. Morio looked down at the girl as she recovered, making sure she was alright. As her mind clear, it registered to her that Morio was a bit too close to her liking, causing her to kick him in the face and into the wall. Carefully getting up, Ran stretched and looked towards her fallen friend as he quickly got up to fix his light green dreadlocks.  
                Looking around the room, taking sight of the guardians, she growled pulling out a pack of unfiltered Marlboro Reds placing one in her mouth as she lit it. Smoke swirled into the air from the lit tip of the cigarette. Ran made her way over to the guardians with a blank façade while taking a long drag on the cancerous stick in her mouth. “So where do we go from here you fuckers?” Came Ran’s hollow and bored tone of voice, all evidence of her previous hostility gone, nowhere to be seen.  
                 “You and Morio are going to be dispatched at a safe house in Namimori, where the 10 th Vongola head is being trained. Morio, you are allowed to converse and make contact with the boy and his guardians,” the 9th’s right hand took a breath and continued; his attention now on Ran. “Ran you are to remain on recon and keep watch and protect the safety of him and his guardians and companions. Ran you are not allowed to be seen by any undercover Varia agent. Is that clear?”  
                Scowling at the man, she nodded her confirmation, “When are we leaving?” “Right now.” Ran looked at Morio incredulously. “You cannot be serious…” the grim look on the man’s face was enough to tell her that he was. “We need to leave now,” he said walking over to a medium sized suit case, “so get in.” Opening the top of the suit case he motioned for her to get in. The look on the copper-haired woman’s face almost made him laugh. Mortified and appalled Ran had no words to say, no clever comeback, nothing.  
Right as she was blinking the shock away, the suit case was already zipped up and she was in it. Letting out a loud huff, Ran just decided to take it; after all she was going to make Morio’s life a living, breathing hell until this damn thing was over. Crossing her arms let out another yawn, all this excitement was making her tired. Slowly she drifted into a dark, blissful sleep.  
  
                 ** _“After you find the IP address of the computer, all you have left to do is locate it remotely. You don’t want the Feds or anyone else to trace us.” A man with medium auburn hair said, looking over the shoulder of a young copper-headed girl. The man’s candle fire eyes flickering over the girls typing fingers, taking note of how she didn’t skip a beat. “Like this Papa?” a small, bell like voice came from the girl. Pulling out a cigarette pack that was only half-full, the man smirk taking one of the few remaining unfiltered Marlboro reds cigarette, he lit it with a small smirk. Taking a long, drawn out drag of the cancer causing stick he chuckled, ruffling the messy copper hair of the girl, “Yeah just like that Kiddo. You’re making Papa very proud, you’re a natural.”_**  
                 ** _The girl turned her head towards him, candle fire eyes meeting candle fire eyes, a large, happy innocent grin made its way on her face, her bright yellow eyes twinkling with happiness. “I’m glad I make you proud, Papa!” “I know Ran, I know, now let Papa show you how to the data particles that hacking leaves behind.”_**  
  
                A strong bump woke Ran up from her sleep, going up to rub her eyes she stopped when she touched wetness beneath her eyes. “…” Sighing deeply the girl rested her head against the side of the suitcase, wondering how much longer she was going to stay in the blasted thing. Biting her lip, she thought back to the most recent memory that haunted her dream, that memory was her only happy memory as a child…   
                Contorting her herself slightly to get at her package of Reds, she found herself sorely disappointed, finding only an empty pocket. Letting out an animalistic snarl, Ran looking down at her watch saw that it had been a little over 6 hours that she had been asleep. Based on how long it took to get her here and the suit case to board the damn plane she predicted that they had been in the air for about 4-5 hours. At the calculated information her snarl grew even more animalistic, she had to wait 6 more hours, without a single shred of the nicotine that she was so heavily addicted to.  
                She wasn’t going to make Morio’s life a living hell, oh hell no, She was going to tie him up by his toes and torture him until the end of time at this rate. And so Ran waited 6 hours of painful withdrawal symptoms till the jet reached Japan, all the while contemplating the ways to kill her caretaker.  
                Finally the plane had reached its destination, much to Ran’s pleasure. Suddenly the sound of cracking wood caught her attention. The suitcase holding her jostled and she felt it get lifted before being set on the ground and the zipper being slowly opened. Morio did not suspect the flying punch that came out of the suitcase as fast as a biting serpent. All that was heard was a loud crack, then blood dripped down his upper lip and chin, until the pain finally registered in his brain causing him to hit the ground, swearing enough to make a sailor blush and back away.  
                Slipping out of the suitcase Ran stood up, dusting herself off, before she turned towards the man on the ground in the fetal position. Bringing her leg back before giving the older man a swift kick, knocking the air out of him, her kicking unending even through all his pleas of mercy, until she took notice of a square package in his back pocket. Quirking her bow, she bent down and took out the package seeing that it was her missing pack of Marlboro Reds. Giving the poor man one more hard kick to his chest she lit a much needed cigarette.  
          
                Looking down at the man lying on the ground Ran sighed, shaking her head before walking off.


End file.
